


Close the Door

by crown_system



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, i should actually write something instead of this, non binary Virgil sanders, non binary character, this is a highly vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crown_system/pseuds/crown_system
Summary: ugh





	Close the Door

Virgil lay in their bed, eyes red with tears. They held their pillow closer. Good memories flooded their head, making them feel worse and worse. 

It had been a few months since logan had moved. They had seen each other a few times since then. But it wasn’t enough. They knew he couldn’t help his family moving, but they were still so mad.

Not at him, not at anything in particular, just frustrated.

And sad.

-

Virgil remembered the day they had come out to Logan, the first person they ever came out to.

They had called him over to their house, just to spend some time together.

It ended with a mental breakdown, admitting to Logan that they were nonbinary.

Logan wrapped his arms around their neck as they sobbed into his shoulder.

He told them that they were perfect, that he loved them no matter what. That their identity didn’t change his view on them, that they were still valid, still amazing, still Virgil.

-

The day Virgil wanted to suggest a QPR, they hid instead. What if he thought they would be dating? What if he didn’t know what it meant?

Virgil never ended up asking, instead it was Logan.

He had come up to them, obviously nervous, a stuttering mess. Immediately after asking Virgil he began to ramble on and on about what a QPR was and that they didn’t have to if they weren’t comfortable or didn’t want people to think they’re dating or-

They took his hand and assured him that they wanted to, wanted to so badly.

That night the two of them were cuddled on Logans couch, both having no clue what to do, or how to do it, or how it worked, but it did. They were there for each other and thats all they needed.

-

Now Virgil was lying alone in bed, wishing Logan was there with them. To tell them it was all going to be okay, to calm them down.

They grabbed their phone and opened the playlist Logan had created for them.

“Please Never Fall in Love Again”

Virgil buried their face in their hands and cried through the night, without Logan there.


End file.
